


True Love's Kiss

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, True Love's Kiss, Tumblr, Worried Partners, Writing Prompt, You guys like torturing Kara apparently, life swap au, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.Prompt requested by an anonymous Artemis_Luna: Kara always has a Kryptonite arrow and a freezing arrow in her quiver, not for Barry and Oliver but for evil versions of them or should they end up whammied. One day, it's not them but her that gets whammied...





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/gifts).



> Basically the AU: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as Superboy. 
> 
> This is the 11th of the series, suggested by Artemis_Luna.
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also have a Twitter: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://twitter.com/DiannaPhantom)
> 
> And a Discord: [Welcome to AU Hell](https://discord.gg/FAChYRh)

Kara was used to not asking for help. It wasn’t a trust thing so much as it was a basic habit. She’d forgotten what it was like to rely on people years ago and old habits were hard to beat. So, when she was investigating a series of cases of hysteria and memory loss in which the victims committed a series of thefts. It didn’t occur to Kara that this would be anything more than a rather strange drug, some type of super roofie. She didn’t think that maybe she should call Barry or Oliver, who had far more experience dealing with people with powers. 

What she did know was that the victims were getting more powerful as time went on. Not politicians or CEOs, not anymore at least. No, they were too easy to get to apparently. Whoever was drugging these people was going for bigger challenges. A group of Navy Seals. Two female FBI field agents. A couple of CSI agents. A world renowned thief Sara had worked with, apparently. A couple martial arts masters in town for some sort on competition. An ex army sniper. It was like someone was trying to build an army. 

It had taken Kara some time, but she was pretty sure she’d found their base. More than one well off family had left National after the undertaking, leaving more than one large, old mansion empty. Whoever they were, they had taken over one of them. FBI agents were highly trained, but there was something empty to them. It made them predictable and it was easy enough to disarm them and knock them out with a hit from her bow. The martial arts masters were equally as easy to take out. Kara had never really mastered any of the styles she used per say, but she fought dirty because she fought to win. She fought to survive. 

It was the Navy Seals who ended up giving her trouble. They, like everyone else here, were highly trained, but more than that, there were more of them. And they were much larger than Kara. She had fought them off as best she could, but they got into close range quickly, forcing her to use her bow as a blunt weapon instead of her preferred long range. In the end she had to throw her bow away in favor of her dagger. They took advantage of the situation quickly, using their size to subdue her. One of the pulled her into a very tight headlock, cutting her air supply down so she was forced to wheeze to get any air into her lungs. One of the other ones stripped her of her weapons as she scratched at the one holding her and tried to kick him in the balls. 

“Get her hands!” One of them yelled. 

Someone grabbed her wrists and wrenched them downward painfully. She felt something cold and metallic wrap around one of her wrists, tight and painful. Then the other. Handcuffs. 

“Don’t let up. Give her an inch and she’ll manage to get away. She’s tricky.” 

“I got her. Go get the boss.” 

The one holding her tightened his grip slightly, just enough that her eyes rolled back in her head a little and she instinctively tried to tilt her head back to get more air. 

“Boys, what’s this I hear about a gift?” 

The one holding Kara released her just enough so that she could fall to her knees and gasp for air. His arm was still around her neck, but holding her place more than strangling her. 

A woman knelt down in front of Kara. She was wearing a militaristic black outfit with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. “The Arrow? Boys, you know just how to treat a girl.”

Kara snarled. The woman grabbed Kara’s hood and in one quick motion, pulled Kara’s hood and mask off. 

“My, my, you’re lovely aren’t you. You know, I’ve been looking for a General. You’re perfect, aren’t you?” 

Before Kara could react, the woman swooped down and kissed her. Kara’s eyes went wide and she tried desperately to pull away, but she had nowhere to go. The woman forced her tongue into Kara’s mouth and kept kissing. 

Something was buzzed at the edge of her mind and it quickly started to take over, even as Kara fought it. It was warm. Comforting. The most welcoming feeling she’d felt in a very long time. This...this woman was amazing and perfect. Of course Kara had to follow her, serve her, she was everything. Kara started reaching to kiss her back. She wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to make her happy. Oh god, Kara loved her. 

_ What about Barry and Oliver?  _

No. They were nothing compared to this woman. She was everything. 

The woman pulled away and Kara’s heart ached at the loss. No! She wanted to keep kissing her!

“Hello Arrow, I am Marianna. Do you know why you’re here?” 

Kara’s eyes lit up at the question. “To serve you Ma’am.” 

“There’s a good girl.” Kara’s heart soared at the praise. “Let her go boys. She’s with us now.” 

The Navy Seals released her and undid her handcuffs as Kara beamed up at Marianna.

 

* * *

 

Marianna smiled into the Arrow’s neck as they stood in the privacy of Marianna’s Master bedroom. Kara’s heart was soaring at the attention. At the touch and private moment with her mistress. Marianna pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

“You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for. So strong. So powerful. So willing to serve me. You do want to serve me, don’t you?” 

“More than anything.” Kara breathed. 

“You would do anything for me?” 

“Anything.” 

Marianna hummed and kissed Kara again, tugging on her braid to get a little moan out of Kara. She smirked at how expressive Kara seemed to be. “I have the perfect job for you, my sweet Arrow. But, I need you to be something else first. I need you to be my perfect general before you can be my perfect consort. Can you do that for me?” 

Kara’s breath hitched. “Yes. Yes. I want nothing more than to be perfect for you. Let me be perfect for you.” 

“There we go dear. You’ll get to be, I promise.” Marianna guided Kara to her knees and traced Kara’s cheekbones with her thumbs. “Do you want to know the job I have for you?” 

“Yes. Please tell me.” 

“I need you to kill the superheroes.”

 

* * *

No one noticed when Kara snuck into her base and left with a quiver full of cold arrows and all four kryptonite arrows in her possession. The thing about the superhero community was that it wasn’t a unified community, but rather a group of factions held together by alliances of an unsteady nature. And that was something that would work in her favor. Factions and their alliances were held together by central heroes. Kill the central heroes and alliances would break apart, factions would fracture, and soon the heroes would all isolate themselves. It would make them that much easier to kill. 

Still, she needed to be careful. While more dangerous and thus a larger threat, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman wouldn’t hesitate to fight back if it was clear she was trying to kill them. Diana and Clark may be gentle and hold back due to their love of Barry, but she wouldn’t be able to defeat them.

Of course, she could take out the sidekicks easily enough. Nightwing, Spoiler, Signal, Kid Flash, or Stormfire would fall to her arrows before they even knew she was there. But that was too easy, it would never impress her mistress. No, It had to be Barry and Oliver. They would never strike her, never use their powers to do more than bruise her or restrain her. 

It had to be them.

 

* * *

 

Oliver felt the cold before the pain. It wasn’t really surprising when he thought about it later. His body would of course feel the freezing of his muscles, bones, and cells. Feel the lightning that always ran through his cells stop suddenly and vibrate against the one thing that would always stop it. Then he felt the pain in his hip, stabbing, gushing, and throbbing. The arrow tip half buried in his hip bone. Oliver looked at the arrow buried in his hip but even with his blurred vision he recognized it. 

It was one of Kara’s arrows. 

Oliver pressed on of the buttons that held his jacket closed, the one on the corner of the large lightning bolt across his chest, and activated his communicator. “Felicity! Call Barry!  _ NOW! _ ” 

Oliver gripped a hand around the arrow shaft, carefully trying to keep it in place while he moved. Right now, it was acting like the Little Dutch Boy, keeping the blood inside of him and while it hurt, the arrowhead cutting his flesh over and over again and scratching his hip bone, it was far safer than risking the frostbite spreading and blood running from a wound that the cold would prevent from closing. 

He couldn’t stand, much less run, but he needed to get out of the open. Behind a car or a dumpster or something. 

Oliver heard the familiar sound of Kara’s bow sliding down a zip line and her combat boots hitting the pavement. Oliver managed to crawl backwards a couple feet as Kara pulled another cold arrow out of her quiver and notched it. She only had three, having used the other two once when Oliver was whammied, but with an arrow in his hip, she only needed one to finish him off. 

Oliver heard a familiar rush of air and smiled a little. Before Kara’s arrow could hit him Barry caught it and snapped the cold generator in half with a tiny squeeze of his hand. 

Barry dropped the pieces of the arrow and turned to Oliver, he slipped quickly into Speed Talk so only Oliver could understand him.  _ “You good?”  _

Oliver nodded and Barry turned back to Kara, speeding over as she began to pull a Kryptonite arrow from her quiver. Oliver could really only watch as Barry grabbed her bow, applying the smallest bit of super strength to rip the bow from her solid grip as he knocked her feet out from under her. The kryptonite went bouncing and Oliver watched the green glow through a numb haze as another wave of bitter cold spread through his leg. 

Barry had Kara pinned down, holding her by her wrists as she struggled and began to scream. 

“Let me go! You bastard! You won’t get away with this! I have a duty to my Mistress and I fully intend to complete it!” 

Fear flashed through Barry’s eyes and he tightened his grip just a little. “I’m sorry about this Kara.” He let go of one of her wrists. Just long enough to hit her across the face with just enough strength to knock her unconscious. The cold started to spread from his leg, Oliver couldn’t stop shivering and he began to have trouble concentrating. He knew Barry had spoken to someone, that the flash of swirling light was one of Felicity’s portals, that it was Diggle who lifted  him up and carried him through, but it didn’t seem to register. All that registered as the cold, the pain, and the betrayal.

 

* * *

 

When Oliver woke up, he was wrapped in warm blankets with an IV in his arm. Usually, speedsters woke up slowly. They slept hard, they slept deep, and they slept long. Mornings were hell and more than once Oliver and Roy had sat down to eat after a long patrol and just...fallen asleep. And after an injury like this? Well, Oliver tended to slip into healing comas. No, the only surefire way to wake up a speedster that didn’t involve constant prying was if someone they love is in danger. 

Caitlin stuck her finger in Oliver’s face as he tried to sit up. “You’re leg isn’t healed yet.” 

“Kara-”

“Is safely unconscious and strapped to a cot in the Pipeline. Barry’s watching over her. You can wait until your wound closes, but you’re wearing the brace.”

Oliver glared at Caitlin, but laid back down. He  _ hated  _ the braces. They were made of titanium and used to hold his limbs still. Apparently he “couldn’t be trusted with splints” and so drastic measures had to be taken. There was even one for his spine. It would make it difficult to get down the stairs to the Pipeline. 

“What about Kara? How is she?”

Caitlin sighed. “If I show you here scans will you stay in bed until your arrow wound closes?” 

“Cross my heart.” 

Caitlin pursed her blue lips and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but still grabbed her tablet and pulled something up with a few quick taps. “These are scans of Kara’s brain. See these bright spots…” 

“Her hippocampus, her prefrontal cortex, her pituitary gland...she’s in love?” 

Caitlin nods. “It’s not natural love, though. Here...this is her brain during our routine scans, when I asked her about you and Barry...and here it is now.” 

The glowing spots were about ten times a large and bright. Instead of the warm, happy spots that appeared in her routine scans, they were so bright and loud that they looked like they were burning. That..wasn’t right. Oliver stared at her brain for a few seconds, slowly piecing it together. 

“Someone is using false love to control her.”

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Oliver limped down to the Pipeline on crutches, his hurt leg immobilized by the brace. True to Caitlin’s word, Barry stood guard in front of a cell, shoulders tense and still in his suit. 

“She hasn’t woken up, yet?” 

Barry shook his head, not looking away from Kara’s unconscious form. Worry lined his face and swam in his eyes. Oliver set one of the crutches against the wall and hobbled over to Barry. Barry reacted quickly, putting an arm around Oliver’s waist to stabilize him. Oliver purposefully leaned a little more of his weight than necessary against his boyfriend. Not only could Barry take it, but he would know it was a sign of affection and comfort. 

“When she wakes up we’ll be able to figure out how to fix her.”

“I know. I just want her back.”

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

It took Kara a few more hours to wake up and within seconds she got to work trying to break herself out without any regard for her own body. Within a few minutes, despite Barry and Oliver’s pleading, she’d made her wrists bleed from struggling. She screamed herself horse about some mysterious mistress and a mission as Caitilin did test after test, mumbling possible cures under her breath. Finally, they had to put her back into the cell, wrists neatly wrapped in bandages and cuffs tugged tighter to try to decrease her ability to struggle. 

“Wait!” Oliver called as he limped over to her side. “We will fix this Kara. I promise.”

“Fuck you.” she growled. 

Oliver put a hand in her hair and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Then he backed off and nodded, letting Kara be put back into her cell. 

They next time they took her out for tests she was more subdued. She still clearly wasn’t Kara, but she wasn’t screaming about some crazy “mistress” and threatening them. 

“Whatever this Meta-Human is using to control her seems to be wearing off.” Caitlin said, showing them Kara’s most recent scans. “It’s possible that it’s something that needs to be topped off regularly.” 

Barry scrolled through the scans. “No look. They suddenly changed. If it was something that needed to be topped off, there would have been a gradual decrease in her hormones and brain activities. They just...dropped by half randomly. Caitlin, what did you do?” 

Caitlin looked over the scans again, thoughtfully looking over everything. “I mean, I tried a series of hormone treatments, but they wouldn’t work this drastically this quickly.” 

Oliver’s eyes went wide as he remembered something. “I kissed her. Right before we put her back in her cell.” 

“Of course!” Caitlin exclaimed, “Real love hormones to counteract the false ones! Barry, Oliver. Go kiss your girlfriend!”

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up to Barry’s lips on her own, a killer headache, and her wrists burning. She blinked a couple times and pulled away from the kiss, not even realizing she’d been leaning into it. She was tied down on a medical cot with reinforced handcuffs and in the Pipeline for some reason. She blinked again and looked around, Barry was leaning over her, brushing hair off her forehead, and Oliver was on crutches, leg trapped in one of his braces. 

“What happened? Ollie? Are you okay?” 

They both smiled and crowded her, hands in her hair and cupping her face. 

“You’re back.” Oliver breathed happily as he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“Yeah. Two questions. Where did I go and can you please untie me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also have a Twitter: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://twitter.com/DiannaPhantom)
> 
> And a Discord: [Welcome to AU Hell](https://discord.gg/FAChYRh)


End file.
